Alice takes Bella shopping
by Alice-Cahill-Cullen
Summary: Summary Inside... *ON TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

***Summary: When Edward goes hunting with his family, he leaves Alice with Bella. This is the tale of what happens when she takes Bella to the mall with Seth, and the disaster that occurs afterward.***

***Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I wish I did. Please R&R!***

(Bella POV) [Chapter 1]

"Edward, please don't leave me with Alice! All she's going to do is drag me off to the mall and buy me clothes I don't want to wear!"

"I know, my love. I don't want to, but she is the only one who's fed most recently, so I have to, unless you don't want me to hunt tomorrow, do you?" He asked.

"Of course I do, because otherwise we can't be around each other, without you being afraid of hurting me," I breathed quietly back, because at that moment, my dad, Charlie, knocked on my door.

"Bells, are you asleep?" He inquired softly.

"Not anymore," I replied in a fake sleepy tone.

"Oh, okay, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"That's alright, dad, what do you want?" I interrupted

"Um, I need to talk to you about something. It's about Edward."

"Uh, okay, what about Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"I know how you feel about him, but you are being careful, right?"

"DAD! Not that! Ew, not that dad, please, come on, he is really mature for his age. We aren't doing anything like that," I replied, slightly creeped out that my dad was thinking like that. 'Ew,' I thought, 'I was hoping he wouldn't go there.' "Dad, can I go back to sleep yet?"

"Sure, Bells, that's all I wanted to know," he said. "Night, Bells."

"Night, dad," I replied in a sleepy tone so that he'd leave faster. "Whew, that was close, Edward. What kind of a mind reader are you if you couldn't hear him? You could've given me fair warning that he was going to say that!"

"Well, dear, I wanted to hear your reaction to his question myself and I wanted to see how you'd answer that. Sorry, but I was curious," he said.

"Okay, well then, I'm going to ask Alice if she'll do something for me about you."


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I wish I did. Please R&R!***

(Alice POV)

I was in the middle of painting my nails when I had a vision…

_*vision* _"Alice, can you ask Jasper and Emmett to play with Edward in their favorite game of wrestling? He didn't warn me about what my dad wanted to talk to me about, and I'm really mad right now, but if you do this for me, I'll let you style my hair and do my nails, ok? Love you sis," Bella said to me. _*end of vision*_ "Emmett, Jazzy, could you come in here a moment?" I asked in a rush.

"What's up, sis?" Emmett asked

"What's wrong, love?" Jasper asked at the same time

"Nothing's wrong, but Bella asked me to ask you two to wrestle with Edward as much as you want tomorrow. That ok with you two?"

"Yay! Wrestling with Eddie boy time!" was Emmett's quick reply.

"Why does she want us to do that, Ali? Did Edward do something wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie gave Bella the 'sex talk' a few minutes ago, and she's mad because Edward knew and didn't say anything to her until afterwards," I explained quickly.

"Oh, okay, sure, yeah, that would've annoyed me to no extent if I was in her place, so yeah, I'll wrestle with him," Jasper finally agreed.

"Ok, let me call Bella and let her know that you two are in," I said.

(Bella POV)

I heard the phone ring downstairs, then I heard Charlie answer, saying, "Hello, who's this?...Oh, hi Alice. You want to talk to Bella?...About what?...Oh, the sleepover…Ok, I'll get her," at this he paused and shouted up the stairs, "Bella, phone for you!"

"There's my cue," I told Edward, then I rushed downstairs, hoping I wouldn't trip, but tripping anyway on the bottom step, thankfully without falling. "Ok, dad, who is it?" asking even though I knew it was Alice.

"It's Alice," my father replied.

"Oh, okay, I'll talk to her…Hi Alice!"

"Your idea worked sis, they're in on it," she said to me.

"Yay! Thanks sis. Love you, Alice. Bye," I said as I began to hang up.

"Your welcome, sissy. Oh yea, Edward decided to have me buy you a ball gown and 20 dresses at the mall tomorrow, that ok with you?" she got in before I could hang up fully.

"He's doing what?!" I screamed.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like to know beforehand," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I did want to know. Thanks but we are going to have a talk on what kinds of clothes you can buy for me. We will talk later. Bye, Alice." I said to her as I hung up.

"Bells?" my father asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" I said through my teeth, wanting to scream at Edward for his latest plan.

"Are you staying with Alice while Edward and his family are away camping?"

"Um, yea, that ok with you?"

"Yeah, Alice is fine. How is Dr. Cullen and his wife?"

"Oh, they're fine. They're enjoying each other's company whenever Carlisle isn't working, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, ok, yea, I get it," he said gruffly.

"Well I'm going to bed now, Dad. Good Night."

"Night, Bells. Have fun with Alice tomorrow."

"I will." I said as I headed upstairs to lay with my Adonis, my Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I wish I did. Please R&R!***

**A/N before story: Do you guys think I should continue this story or not? I don't like doing this, but after this chapter is posted, this story is going on a temporary hiatus until I get some reviews. Even just a simple, "This was good please continue," will get me to post again. I'm sorry to have to do this to you guys, but I enjoy hearing from people who will give me some constructive criticism on my stories, and this goes for my other two stories as well. Enjoy this chapter and **_**please **_**review, for until I get at least ten reviews this story will be on hiatus. **_**End of A/N**_

The Next Day (Alice POV)

I cannot wait till Bella gets here, because then I will make her food and then I'll drag her off to the mall and buy her some clothes that I know will look really beautiful on her, because I know that no one dressed by me _ever _looks like an idiot. _*vision* _"Alice, you and I are going to reach a compromise, ok? I'll tell you all about it when I get there, which should be in about 5 minutes or so, and you should hear my truck pretty soon, so see you when I get there. Love you, Ali." _*end of vision*_ Huh, I wonder that that's going to be about, because she hasn't decided to say anything else to me except the usual question about whether or not we actually have to go to the mall to which my answer will be a definite yes. Oh, here she comes now, the roar of her truck being a dead giveaway. As I went outside to greet her, a black and tan wolf came out of the woods.

"Hey, Seth! What are you doing here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be eating breakfast with the pack?" I heard Bella ask as she carefully stepped out of her truck.

"Awoo," Seth responded gently.

"Alright, I'll wait. Just hurry up and phase already," Bella answered.

As Seth disappeared behind a bush, I quickly walked up to Bella and gave her a hug. "Hey, Bella, you're here."

"Of course I am," she replied.

"Alice?" Seth asked

"What Seth?" I answered

"I know how much you enjoy taking Bella to the mall, so could you take me too? I have o get Leah a present for her birthday tomorrow, and I forgot all about it until today," he explained.

"Um, sure, yeah, you can come too, I guess," I said.

"Hey Alice, how about we go to the mall first, and we get something to eat later, that way Seth doesn't have to go home hungry and bug Emily, who will most likely be wanting to spend some time with Sam after his border patrol duties," Bella said, referring to the border between our two territories.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable," I answered.

"Thanks, sis!" Bella said as she bounced over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Bella," I said as I internally debated whether to take Bella and Seth in my Ferrari that Edward got me after Italy or Emmett's Jeep. The Jeep, I decided, the smell will come out easier. "Alright, you two. We're taking Emmett's Jeep. Hop in. Here, Bella, I'll help you with the off-roading harness. Buckle up, Seth, or Carlisle will have both our butts. And Emmett will kill me for having his car impounded. Ok, let's go," I said as I started up the Jeep and drove off toward the highway at a high speed.


End file.
